KiWook Family -
by saya manusia
Summary: adakah yang mau menemaniku mengintip keluarga kecil KiWook sebentar ? . . Warning Inside. DLDR


**KiWook Family .-.**

**Disclaimer: Forever mine#plak**

**Warning: Typos, OOC, GS, singkat padat gak jelas ._.**

**Don't Like ? Don't read ^^**

Matahari telah kembali keperaduannya. Bertukar tugas dengan sang rembulan yang nampak bersinar malu-malu dari balik awan. Butiran lembut dari langit pun mulai berjatuhan. Memberi nuansa putih untuk kota seoul. Angin malam berhembus membawa rasa dingin yang semakin menusuk tulang.

Pria tampan dengan surai sekelam langit malam itu mengeratkan mantel yang dikenakannya saat keluar dari mobilnya. Ia terlihat melangkah cepat memasuki rumahnya. Ia terlihat sangat ingin cepat-cepat masuk rupanya. Entah karena rasa dingin yang semakin menusuk atau karena adaalasan lain yang membuat seorang Kim Kibum terkesan begitu bersemangat menuju rumahnya. Heumm aku yakin pasti ada alasan lain.

Di langkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju kamarnya. Namun sepertinya apa yang dicarinya belum dapat ia temukan. Diletakkannya mantelnya begitu saja. Lalu dia menuju kearah pintu keluai kamar.

Hey, mau kemana dia. Ayo kita ikuti saja, karena firasatku bilang kita akan mendapat tontonan menarik jika mengikutinya. Hehe…

Dia terus berjalan dilorong rumah besarnya, yah rumahnya memang sangat besar. Beberapa pelayan terlihat membungkukkan badan saat berpapasan dengannya. Di usianya yang tergolong masih muda, dia sudah sangat sukses sebagai seorang pengusaha, yah sebenarnya itu adalah perusahaan milik keluarganya sih. Tapi sebagai anak tunggal, selepas ayahnya meninggal maka ialah yang mengelolanya. Selain itu dia juga seorang dokter muda yang cukup terkenal. Dan jangan kalian bertanya padaku bagaimana dia menjalankan perusahaan sementara dia juga seorang dokter muda. Silahkan kalian tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang saja.

Lihat, dia sudah berhenti didepan sebuah pintu bercat putih. Yah, seluruh bangunan ini memang sebagian besar bernuansa putih. Dia masih asik berdiam didepan pintu itu.

Sepertinya dia tengah memperhatikan sesuatu. Aku berani bertaruh jika sesuatu yang begitu menarik perhatiannya itu adalah sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia cari-cari. Dan aku berani bertaruh lagi bahwa yang sedari tadi dicarinya adalah orang itu.

Apa ? kenapa kalian menatapku begitu? Ah.. aku tahu kalian pasti ingin tahu siapa orang yang kumaksud, iya kan? Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat…

Nah.. benarkan tebakanku. Yang dicarinya sedari tadi pasti orang itu.

Seorang wanita cantik tengah berdiri di depan sebuah jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan salju yang berjatuhan dengan anggun. Matanya nampak memandangi setiap jatuhan butir salju yang begitu anggun. Wanita itu nampak cantik. Sangat cantik malah. Gaun putih berlengan panjang itu nampak serasi dengan Rambut ikalnya yang disanggul tinggi, membuat leher jenjangnya terpampang dengan jelas. Mata coklatnya nampak terpama melihat butiran salju yang entah mengapa membuatnya begitu kagum. Butiran salju itu nampak sangat anggun. Terlihat begitu lembut sepertinya.

Wanita itulah yang sejak tadi dicari oleh seorang Kim Kibum. Wanita mungil yang sudah membuatnya begitu gila. Wanita yang membuatnya tak dapat berpaling lagi pada yang lain. Mungkin jika dibanding dengan tubuh sexy Heechul Noona dan Sungmin Noona wanitanya ini tak akan bisa sesexy itu. Tapi ayolah..

Tubuhnya yang kecil mungi, dengan kaki jenjang, Kulit putih mulus, rambut ikal coklat, hidung mancung dan mungil, bibir merah tipis, semerah ranumnya buah apel segar, serta yang paling membuat Kibum terpesona mata bulat polos dengan warna caramel manis yang selalu membuat kibu tenang dan nyaman. Kurasa semua itu sudah cukup untuk mengunci seorang Kim Kibum.

Wanita itu adalah seorang Kim Ryeowook, seorang wanita yang dinikahi oleh Kim Kibum lima tahun lalu. Seorang gadis polos yang di temuinya melalui sebuah pertemuan yang tak pernah ia sangkanya akhirnya menjadi seseorang yang memegang separuh jiwanya. Ya, ia bertemu gadis itu tanpa sengaja di tengah jalan di sebuah malam dibawah jatuhan salju. Dan yang lebih bodoh lagi adalah ia bertemu gadis itu dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan dengan seenaknya memeluk gadis itu. Gadis polos yang terpaksa pulang malam karena tugas kuliah itu benar-benar bingung saat itu. Bagaimana tidak ditengah kesialannya karena mobilnya yang tiba-tiba mogok, ia malah bertemu dengan seorang pria mabuk memeluknya begitu saja. Dan yang lebih menyusahkannya adalah pria itu tiba-tiba pingsan. Oh.. ayolah mana pernah Kibum menyangka bahwa gadis polos yang telah dibuatnya susah itu adalah seseorang yang telah dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya dengannya.

Yaa.. memang benar mereka di jodohkan. Untuk masalah perasaan jangan kau Tanya lagi. Kibum benar-benar mencintai wanitanya itu lebih dari apapun. Tak dapat Kibum bohongi hatinya. Bahwa saat ia pertama kali dipertemukan denga yeoja polos itu ia sudah langsung terjebak dalam pesonanya. Dan alangkah malunya dia saat Ryeowook mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah pernah bertemu. Lalu dengan polosnya menceritakan semua kejadiannya pada Kibum dihadapan kedua orang tua mereka.

Untuk Ryeowook, jika kau bertanya apa dia juga mencintai Kibum. Maka jawabannya adalah rasa cinta Ryeowook sama besarnya dengan rasa cinta Kibum padanya. Sejak kejadian dimalam musim dingin itu mungkin seorang Kim Ryeowook memang telah terjebak dalam pesona Kim Kibum. Iya sama sekali tak mampu melupakan wajah tampan Kibum yang terlelap saat itu. Meski diakuinya juga bahwa ia sempat kesal setengah mati dengan pria itu.

Wah.. sepertinya pria itu sudah mulai bosan jika hanya memandangi wanitanya itu saja. Lihat saja, sekarang dia sudah melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada wanitanya.

Dipeluknya tubuh mungil wanitanya itu dari belakang.

"Ah.. Bummie kau sudah pulang heum?" Tanya si wanita.

"Hn." jawab si pria sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ditengkuk wanitanya.

"Eunghh.. Bummie..kau membuatku geli."

"Aku merindukanmu chagi~." ucapnya sambil membalikkan tubuh sang istri menghadapnya.

"Kau jangan berlebihan Bumie-yah, kita selalu bertemu setiap hari." Ucap si wanita rasanya iya benar-benar ingin mencubit pipi suaminya yang mulai bertingkah manja ini lagi.

"Hei.. aku tidak bertemu kau seharian penuh" ucapnya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau ini manja sekaliiii Bummie-yah!" ucap sang wanita lagi. Kali ini iya sudah benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit gemas pipi suaminya.

"Lagi pula kau itu selalu menelponku hampir disetiap jam." Iya melanjutkan ucapannya sambil terus menarik pipi putih suaminya.

"Yakkkkk… sakit Chagi!"

Ryeowook lalu tertawa, sambil melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Kibum.

"Siapa suruh kau bersikap begitu."

"Kau nakal yah chagi." Kibum berucap sambil menangkup wajah istrinya.

Dan.. kyaaa.. lihatlah apa yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang..

Didekatkannya wajah sang istri hingga tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka. Kedua daging kenyal itu bersentuhan lembut. Kedua pasang mata itu mulai terpejam, menikmati setiap kontak fisik yag terjadi. Keduanya semakin terlena dengan setiap sentuhan lawan masing-masing. Kedua bibir itu saling memagut. Saling menghisap, mengecap, menikmati setiap rasa manis yang tercipta. Mencoba saling mengklaim satu sama lain. Memberi bukti kepemilikan antara yang satu terhadap yang satu.

Saat kedua insan itu semakin terlarut dalam setiap kontak yang mereka lakukan. Tiba-tiba—

"Ehmm.." terdengar deheman dari seorang pria.

Kedua insane itupun melepaskan kontak mereka—ah tidak bukan keduanya, tapi hanya si wanita. Karena sang pria tak akan pernah bisa terganggu oleh apapun jika dia sedang asik dengan miliknya.

"Ajuchi… apa yang dilakukan appa pada umma?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil kepada seorang pria yang tengah menggendongya. Pria itu adalah pria yang tadi menghentikan keasikan kedua insane itu.

"Appamu sedang memakan ummamu." Kyuhyun—pria yang tadi berdehem berucap kepada seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar empat tahun didalam gendongannya, sebuah seringai mulai terpatri diwajahnya.

"Mwoya..?!" gadis kecil itu menunjukkan tampang kaget dan bingung sekaligus.

"Makanya sekarang kau hampiri mereka, dan jaga ummamu agar appamu itu tidak memakannya lagi ne. kau harus benar-benar menjaga ummamu ne, jangan biarkan appamu memakan ummamu lagi." Kyuhyun berucap sambil menurunkan gadis kecil itu dari gendongannya.

Kibum hanya bersweatdrop ria mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan adik iparnya itu pada sang putri kecil. Ryeowook menghampiri putri kecilnya dengan wajah yang masih agak merah.

"Kyu-ah, kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau dan So Hye sudah pulang."

"Jika aku mengatakannya padamu terlebih dahulu aku tidak akan mendapat tontonan gratis, Noona." Sebuah seringai terparkir manis dibibirnya.

"Sialan kau, Pulang sana." Kibum berucap sambil melemparkan sebuah bantal kearah Kyuhyun.

"Astaga, kakak iparku galak sekali. Aku juga akan segera pulang." Ucapnya

"Hye-ah, ingat pesan ajushi tampanmu ini ya, kau jangan sampai mebiarkan appamu itu memakan ummamu." Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini pada keponakan tercintanya sambil mengecup pipi chubby bocah itu.

"Pulanglah dan berhenti mengatakan hal yang tida-tidak pada putriku!" kali ini kembali sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Iya.. iya aku pulang." Ucapnya sambil melempar balik bantal ke arah Kibum.

"Noona, aku pulang." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengecup sekilas pipi noonanya lalu beranjak meninggalkan keluarga kecil itu.

Oke sekarang kita kembali pada keluarga kecil kita.

"Hei.. Kim So Hye, apa kau tidak merindukan appamu ini heum?" Kibum berucap sambil meraih putri kecilnya dari gendongan sang istri.

"Anniya.. appa Hye cangat lindu dengan apa." Gadis kecil itu lalu memeluk leher Kibum.

Kibumpun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa diikuti dengan Ryeowook.

"Appa…tadi Kyu ajuchi bilang appa mau memakan umma.." gadis itu bertanya dengan tampang polosnya.

"Kau jangan dengarkan ucapan ajushi setanmu itu ne." ucap Kibum pada sang putri.

"Bummie.. kau jangan memanggil Kyu dengan setan, nani Hye-ah menirunya."

"Biarkan saja bocah tengik itukan memang setan."

"lalu tadi appa cedang apa?"

Ryeowook mulai terlihat bingung. Iya tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi sifat ingin tahu putrinya itu.

"Appa sedang menunjukkan rasa sayang appa pada ummamu chagiya." Kibum menjawab pertanyaan polos putrinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Oo.. jadi begitu cala menunjukkan kacih cayang.." ucap gadis kecil itu.

"Ne."

Gadis kecil berwajah manis lalu mengecup bibir Kibum dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"Hye-ah cayang appa dan umma." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Kibum dan Ryeowook nampak agak kaget, lalu mereka tersenyum dan mengecup pipi putri kecil mereka bersama.

Heumm.. sepertinya perbincangan keluarga kecil ini masih akan terus berlanjut. Jadi sekarang mari kita biarkan keluarga kecil ini menikmati malam mereka. Menikmati malam dingin musim dingin dengan kehangatan di keluarga kecil mereka.

Mungkin lain kali aku akan menemani kalian untuk mengintip kegiatan mereka dilain waktu. Terimakasih karena sudah mau menemaniku mengintip keluarga kecil ini.

And Paii-paii…

**End**

**Semoga yang kali ini gak ada yang mirip lagi u,u**

**Adakah yang mau memberi kritik dan saran pada anak baru yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa seperti saya ? tapi kalau kritik jangan pedes-pedes ne .-.**

**R & R please ?**


End file.
